Eine wahre Legende
"Eine wahre Legende" ist das 25. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nachdem die Gruppe im Faergoth wieder vereint ist, ruhen Sie sich vom Kampf mit den Girallons aus, doch Juno, von Einflüsterungen aus der Vergangenheit und in Ihren Loyalitäten hin- und hergerissen, verlässt die Gruppe des Nachts. Verfolgt von Alec stellt Sie sich einem Schemen, der sich als der Höllenfürst Mephistopheles herausstellt, der versucht, Sie in die Abgründe der Unterwelt und in seine Fänge zu treiben. Der Entschlossenheit Alec's und dem Mut Kolgar's ist es jedoch zu verdanken, dass die Aasimar gerettet und vor der ewigen Verdammnis und einem fürchterlichen Abstieg in die Unterwelt bewahrt werden kann. Da bald schon der Winter hereinbricht und damit auch die Armee der Untoten kommen wird, ändert die Gruppe den Plan und entscheidet, zunächst gegen Alastaire und den Herrn der Asche zu Felde zu ziehen, anstatt die Lakaien des Bane zu jagen, um die unmittelbare Bedrohung des Reichs aufzuhalten. Ihre nächste Station zu diesem Ziel sind die Feuerberge und die dort versteckte, legendäre Axt, auf deren Spur Vaaki, der Gott des Alkohols, Kolgar gesetzt hat. Ausgerechnet die Legende von Bomir dem Mutigen, einem Märchen, welches Lancinnei aus frühester Kindheit kennt, erweist sich als Schlüssel, um die alte Schmiede zu betreten, in welcher sich Kolgar seinen ureigenen Prüfungen stellen werden muss. Handlung Nach dem fürchterlichen Kampf mit den Girallon rastet die Gruppe auf der Waldlichtung des alten Baumgeists Maorn, um sich von den erlittenen Verletzungen zu erholen. Während Varen und Juno noch immer bewusstlos sind, bittet Alec den alten Baumgeist um die Erlaubnis, die gefallene Corvyna auf seiner Lichtung bestatten zu dürfen und erhält hierfür die Einwilligung. Kolgar schlägt schließlich vor, als Nächstes nach der Axt zu suchen, auf deren Spur Vaaki Ihn gesetzt hat, um endlich wieder effektiv gegen die Feinde der Gruppe kämpfen zu können, was die Anderen für eine gute Idee halten. Da Sie nicht wissen, wo genau in der riesigen Gebirgskette der Feuerberge sich die Schmiede befindet, fragt Alec den Baumgeist auch, ob dieser den Weg kennt, doch Maorn versinkt daraufhin nur in melancholische Geschichten über verschiedene Besucher, die über die Jahrhunderte zu Ihm auf die Lichtung kamen und kann der Gruppe nicht helfen. Schließlich wird eine Bestattung für Corvyna abgehalten und Ihr Körper, in voller Rüstung und zusammen mit Ihrer Waffe und dem Emblem der Rabenkönigin, der Erde übergeben. Alec spricht ein paar Worte des Segens und bittet die Götter des Pantheons von Arceiron darum, Ihr den ewigen Frieden zu schenken. Im Anschluss enthüllt Er den Anderen, dass Er über vieles nachgedacht hat, darunter auch, dass die Gruppe einen Namen und einen Ruf braucht, um als Einheit gegenüber Ihren Feinden und auch potenziellen Verbündeten auftreten zu können, ein Ideal zu verkörpern und die Aufgaben erfüllen zu können, welche die Götter gestellt haben. Er weist darauf hin, dass in der Vergangenheit stets einflussreiche Personen mitgeholfen haben, wenn es darum ging, Organisationen und Gruppierungen zu überzeugen, Ereignisse in Bewegung zu setzen oder Probleme zu lösen. Da Sie sich jedoch nicht darauf verlassen können, dass dies so bleibt, muss die Gruppe als mehr denn nur ein paar Rattenfänger gesehen werden. Die Anderen stimmen Alec schließlich zu, doch kann sich die Gruppe vorerst auf keinen Namen einigen. Schließlich macht sich die Gemeinschaft auf den Weg in Richtung der Feuerberge und rastet auf dem Weg dorthin noch einmal in den Tiefen des Faergoth. Alec hält die erste Nachtwache und so bemerkt Er, dass sich Juno des Nachts vom Lagerplatz entfernt und davongeht. Zunächst geht der Kleriker davon aus, dass die Aasimar doch wieder zu Ihrer Mutter beten will, doch macht Ihn stutzig, dass Sie Ihre gesamte Ausrüstung mitnimmt. Er entscheidet sich, Ihr heimlich und in sicherem Abstand zu folgen. So verfolgt Er Juno die Straße durch den Wald zurück, wobei Er mitbekommt, wie eine Stimme im Wind leicht Ihren Namen zu rufen scheint. An einer Wegkreuzung schließlich hält die Aasimar an und vor Ihr erscheint eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die mit Ihr spricht. Alec kann sich bedeckt halten und hört mit, wie die schattenhafte Gestalt Juno verunsichert, indem Er offen enthüllt, dass Sie hin- und hergerissen ist, zwischen Ihren neuen Freunden, welche Sie ins Herz geschlossen hat und Ihrem Eid als Mitglied der Königsgarde gegenüber dem Overlord, denn die Rattenfänger planen, den Overpriest zu bekämpfen und die Erweckung der Schwarzen Legion zu verhindern, womit Sie sich offen gegen die Pläne des Herrschers wenden. Der Geist redet Juno ein, dass Ihre neuen Freunde, an deren Kameradschaft Sie sich klammert, Sie auch fallen lassen werden, wie es alle Menschen zuvor auch getan haben. Er beharrt darauf, dass Sie eben kein Mensch ist und Niemals unter diesen leben können wird. In seinen Augen sollte Sie endlich anfangen, Ihr wahres Potenzial auszuschöpfen und sich auf die finstere Seite Ihres Selbst einlassen, anstatt Diese zu unterdrücken. Juno gerät mehr und mehr ins Wanken und fällt in eine Art Trance, ausgelöst durch die Manipulationen des Geists. Da Alec dies nicht länger mit anhören kann, konfrontiert Er den Geist und widerlegt dessen Behauptungen, indem Er darlegt, dass die Gruppe Juno niemals hintergehen würde und Sie ein fester Bestandteil Ihrer Gemeinschaft ist und dies auch immer bleiben wird. Er und auch die Anderen würden Ihr immer zur Seite stehen und Sie niemals hintergehen oder verraten. Er zeigt auch auf, dass Juno Ihren Eid nicht brechen muss, denn als Ritterin hat Sie einen Eid gegenüber dem Königreich von Aurun und dessen Schutz geschworen und die Rettung des Reiches ist essentieller Bestandteil der Vorhaben der Rattenfänger. Der schattenhafte Geist erkennt, dass Alec’s Worte scheinbar Einfluss auf Juno haben, weswegen Er versucht, Alec’s Entschlossenheit selbst ins Wanken zu bringen. Er verweist darauf, dass dessen Hoffnungen auch nur Illusionen sind, denn die Frau, die Er liebt, wird vielleicht niemals zu Ihm zurückkehren. Alec schmerzt dies tatsächlich, zumal Er es nicht fertig bringt, sich einzugestehen, dass Er nicht nur für Keira, sondern auch für Juno gewisse Gefühle empfindet und nicht will, dass Sie dies hört. Trotz allem lässt Er sich nicht verunsichern und ist bereit, sich dem Feind entgegen zu stellen. Zeitgleich ist auch Kolgar aufgewacht und hat bemerkt, dass Juno und Alec verschwunden sind. Gemeinsam mit den Anderen macht Er sich an die Verfolgung, wobei Er der Spur des Klerikers folgen kann, der mit seinem Schwert die Bäume markiert hatte, um den Rückweg zum Lager zu finden. So nähern Er und die Anderen sich der Wegkreuzung. Als der Schattengeist dies bemerkt, sperrt Er Juno, Alec und sich selbst in einem Flammenkreis ein und enthüllt seine wahre Gestalt: Er ist Mephistopheles, einer der Dämonenprinzen der Unterwelt. Als sich der Kleriker auch davon nicht einschüchtern läst, offenbart der Teufel, dass Er Alec nicht brechen muss, sondern dies auch seine Freunde tun lassen kann. Er nimmt die Gestalt von Tibault Reginaux an, mit einer schweren Wunde am Körper, in der Hoffnung, dass Lancinnei dies sehen und sich gegen Alec stellen würde. Der Kleriker erkennt, dass seine Freunde in Gefahr sind und wirkt einen mächtigen Windstoß in deren Richtung, der Sie vom Ort des Geschehens fernhalten soll. Tatsächlich schaffen es Cale, Varen und Lancinnei nicht, sich dem Flammenkreis zu nähern, lediglich Kolgar ist stark genug, um selbigen doch noch zu erreichen. Daraufhin nimmt Mephistopheles die Gestalt von Mordin Thoradin an, ebenfalls mit einer Verletzung, um Kolgar davon zu überzeugen, dass Alec und Juno seinen Vater angegriffen haben. Kolgar stutzt tatsächlich einen Moment, bemerkt dann jedoch, dass Alec’s Waffe nicht blutverschmiert ist, sein Vater sich nicht hier befinden kann und Alec so etwas niemals tun würde. Er durchschaut die Täuschung und stellt sich Mephistopheles an Alec’s Seite entgegen. Der wütende Teufel lässt daraufhin flammende Ketten erscheinen, die Juno und Kolgar umschlingen und Beide in die Tiefen des Abgrunds ziehen. Er will Alec vor eine diabolische Wahl stellen, sich zwischen Juno und Kolgar entscheiden zu müssen. Der Kleriker verzweifelt, da Er keinen seiner Freunde sterben lassen will und nicht Beide retten kann. Dann jedoch bemerkt Er, dass der Zwerg gegen die Ketten ankämpft und diese mit schierer Körperkraft langsam lösen kann. So entscheidet Er sich letztlich dazu, Juno zu retten und wirkt aus der Distanz einen Sturmzauber auf die Ketten von Kolgar, womit diese endgültig gesprengt werde, auch wenn Kolgar selbst dabei einen verheerenden Treffer der Sturmmagie einstecken muss. Indem Er Juno eine Ohrfeige verpasst, kann Alec die Aasimar wieder zur Besinnung bringen und Ihr klarmachen, dass Ihre schlechten Erfahrungen mit Menschen vorbei sind und Sie nicht mehr allein ist. Er setzt göttliche Magie ein, um Ihr die nötige Kraft zu verleihen, Ihre Ketten aus eigener Kraft zu sprengen und sich zu befreien. Als sich die drei Gefährten danach Mephistopheles selbst zuwenden, erkennt Dieser, dass seine Pläne vorerst gescheitert sind. Da Er nur ein schwaches Abbild von sich in den Faergoth projizieren konnte, riskiert Er keinen Kampf und zieht sich vorerst zurück. Er prophezeit jedoch, dass Juno eines Tages von selbst zu Ihm kommen würde, Er muss nur darauf warten. Im Nachgang der Auseinandersetzung redet Alec Juno Mut zu und erzählt Ihr nun doch die Wahrheit über Ihre Pläne in Bezug auf den Overpriest und die Champions des Bane, welche Er zuvor verschweigen wollte, um Sie nicht zu verunsichern und in genau diese Situation zu bringen, sich zwischen Ihren Loyalitäten entscheiden zu müssen. Juno denkt darüber nach und Ihr kommt schließlich ein Gedanke: Die Gruppe könnte die Pläne des Bane auch durchkreuzen, indem Sie die Armee der Toten vernichten, ehe diese über Aurun herfallen kann. Wenn Sie Alastaire und den Herrn der Asche vernichten, bevor diese Orcus herbeirufen können, verlieren die Champions des Bane ein weiteres Mal Ihre Armee, um den absoluten Krieg zu bringen, wie schon einmal nach der Niederlage der Roten Horde. Damit würden Sie das Königreich retten und zugleich die Pläne des Bane stören, um sich danach in Ruhe um die Champions zu kümmern und diese zu jagen. Die Gruppe begrüßt diese Idee und so fassen Sie den Plan, dies umzusetzen. In jedem Fall benötigt Kolgar jedoch hierfür die magische Waffe, die Vaaki für Ihn vorgesehen hat und noch immer weiß die Gruppe nicht, wo sich die antike Schmiede befindet. Daraufhin erzählt Lancinnei, dass Ihre Mutter Ihr früher immer die Legende eines zwergischen Helden namens „Bomir, der Mutige“ vorgelesen hatte, der in die Feuerberge auszog, um dort eine mächtige Waffe zu suchen und damit das Böse zu besiegen. Sie erzählt, dass in der Legende Bomir über einen Gebirgspfad zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Vulkan seinen Aufstieg begonnen hat und unterwegs drei Weisen der Berge begegnet ist, die Ihm Hinweise gaben. Obgleich keiner aus der Gruppe glaubt, dass eine Kindergeschichte Ihnen weiterhelfen wird, lassen Sie sich, mangels Alternativen, darauf ein. Und tatsächlich entdecken die Rattenfänger den Zugang zu einem Pass an genau der Stelle, wo Er der Legende nach sein sollte. Die Gemeinschaft beginnt den Aufstieg und begegnet tatsächlich bald darauf einem erstarrten Golem am Wegesrand, welcher der erste Weise der Berge sein soll. Obgleich lange inaktiv, pfeift noch immer der Wind durch die Mundöffnung des Golems und lässt das Wort „Eis“ ertönen, welches der erste Hinweis sein soll. Mit dieser Information setzt die Gruppe den Aufstieg über den Pass fort und erreicht schließlich das Skelett eines gigantischen Riesen, welches über dem Bergpass hängt. Diesen erkennt Lancinnei als den zweiten Weisen aus der Legende, doch da Er lange tot ist, kann Er den Hinweis nicht mehr geben. Alec erklimmt schließlich dessen riesiges Skelett, bis hinauf zu dessen Schädel und nutzt seine neuen Fähigkeiten des Sturms, um einen Windstoß durch dessen Schädel zu erzeugen, sodass der daraus entstehende Ton das Wort „Feuer“ formt, den zweiten Hinweis. Schließlich passiert die Gruppe eine Weggabelung, wobei Sie dank Lancinnei’s Kenntnis der Legende abermals den richtigen Weg nehmen und letztlich vor den steinernen Toren stehen, die mitten in einen der Vulkane der Berge hineinführen. Zwei steinerne Statuen sind links und rechts aufgereiht, welche gemeinsam den dritten Weisen bilden und den Eingang in die Schmiede bewachen. Kolgar, dem Ziel so nahe, begibt sich wagemutig direkt auf den Eingang zu und wird beinahe vom Kriegshammer einer großen Frau erschlagen, die von einem Vorsprung herabspringt. Nur knapp kann Er Ihrem Angriff ausweichen. Die Frau entpuppt sich als Goliath und stellt sich als Asha von Clan Vamir vor, deren Familie seit Äonen die Schmiede und Ihre Schätze behütet. Sie hält die Gruppe zunächst für Plünderer und lässt sich erst von den Absichten der Rattenfänger überzeugen, als Alec sich und die Anderen namentlich vorstellt. Als Sie den Namen Thoradin hört, enthüllt Sie, dass Bomir der Mutige mit Nachnamen Thoradin hieß und damit mutmaßlich Kolgar’s Ahne gewesen ist. Einst kam Er hierher, um die „Trümmeraxt“ zu holen, doch anders als in der Legende beschrieben, war Er nicht erfolgreich. Dennoch war es Ihm gelungen, sich Zutritt in die Schmiede zu verschaffen. Asha ist nun bereit, Kolgar eine Chance zu geben, das Rätsel zu lösen und Zutritt in die alten Kavernen zu erlangen. Kolgar beginnt damit, das Rätsel anhand der Hinweise zu lösen, wobei die Anderen Ihm nicht helfen dürfen, worüber Asha wacht. Es gelingt Kolgar, die ersten beiden Hinweise richtig zu deuten und jeweils Feuer und Eis in den offenen Mündern der beiden Statuen zu platzieren, doch kann Er keinen Wind erzeugen, welcher ebenfalls benötigt wird, um den dritten Hinweis zu erlangen. Lancinnei schafft schließlich ein Ablenkungsmanöver, indem Sie anfängt, mit Asha eine aufdringliche, aber belanglose Konversation zu führen, während Alec die Ablenkung nutzt und heimlich einen Windstoß in die Münder der Statuen schickt. In Kombination mit Feuer und Eis wird der Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt und enthüllt den dritten Hinweis, „Stein“. Der Zwerg versucht verzweifelt, die Hinweise richtig zu deuten, um die Steintüre zu öffnen, scheitert aber kläglich. Asha gibt Ihm schließlich ungewollt einen Hinweis, als Sie darüber spottet, dass die Zwerge scheinbar vergessen haben, das Zusammenspiel der Elemente zu achten und keine Diener der Natur mehr sind. Dieser ungewollte Hinweis bringt Kolgar auf eine Idee. Er findet heraus, dass sich in dem schmalen Türspalt eine Eisschicht befindet, welche Er schmelzen lässt, indem Er Alkohol hineintropft und diesen entzündet. Das geschmolzene Eis wird zu Wasser und läuft zwischen dem Stein hervor. Da scheinbar eine magische Kälte zwischen dem Türrahmen existiert, nutzt Kolgar im Anschluss seine neuen Fähigkeiten und lässt mit einem Axtschlag in den Türspalt eine Flutwelle hineinströmen, als Er die Macht des Leviathan beschwört, woraufhin das neue Wasser erneut gefriert, sich ausdehnt und die massive Steintür weit genug öffnet, sodass die Gruppe den Spalt mit einem Kraftakt weiter öffnen und eintreten kann. Asha, beeindruckt, dass Kolgar es tatsächlich geschafft hat, folgt den Rattenfängern in die langen Tunnel. Im Inneren entdecken Sie die Geschichte der Schmiede in Aufzeichnungen an den Wänden: die Zwerge und die Goliaths töteten einst einen Drachen, der im Inneren des Vulkans lebte und nutzten sein Herz, um im Zentrum desselben eine Schmiede zu erschaffen. Dieses neue Heiligtum sollte für immer die Differenzen der beiden Völker beenden und sicherte über Jahrhunderte ein friedliches Zusammenleben, weswegen Asha und Ihr Clan den Ort auch immer noch vor Plünderern schützen. Eines Tages jedoch gruben die gierigen Zwerge zu tief und entfesselten einen Fluch, der viele dahinraffte und die Überlebenden zur Flucht zwang. Die antiken Waffen, welche über die Jahrhunderte geschmiedet wurden, blieben in den Tiefen der Schmiede zurück und warten seitdem auf jene Personen, für welche Sie vorgesehen sind. Schließlich erreicht die Gruppe das Zentrum der Schmiede und einen gewaltigen Amboss, auf dem sich unzählige Äxte befinden. Asha offenbart, dass eine davon die Trümmeraxt ist, welche für einen Thoradin bestimmt ist und von Kolgar genommen werden kann. Nimmt Er die falsche, löst Er jedoch einen Fluch aus und wird umgehend dahingerafft. Selbst der legendäre Bomir wagte nicht, eine Wahl zu treffen und verließ den Ort, ohne die legendäre Waffe genommen zu haben. Alec verleiht Kolgar mittels Magie seine göttliche Führung, in der Hoffnung, dass Vaaki und die anderen Götter der Morandinsamman Kolgar leiten werden. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Gruppe überprüft Kolgar die vielen Waffen und gleicht deren Beschaffenheit mit den Bildnissen der Trümmeraxt an den Wänden ab, doch kann Er nicht zweifelsfrei feststellen, welche davon die richtige Waffe ist. Letztlich besinnt Er sich darauf, dass Er sich stets von seinen Instinkten leiten ließ und beschließt, dies auch immer noch zu tun. So trifft Er letztlich eine Entscheidung, bei der sein Gefühl ein positives ist. Er greift zu und nimmt eine der Waffen an sich, ohne zu wissen, ob es die richtige Wahl gewesen ist. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Juno Sariel * Varen Cresthill * Lancinnei Reginaux * Corvyna Nightbreeze Antagonisten * Mephistopheles (Erstauftritt) * Orcus (nur erwähnt) * Bane (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright (nur erwähnt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Vora'thul (nur erwähnt) * Lytar the Overpriest (nur erwähnt) * Ajax the Invincible (nur erwähnt) * Edward Farlorn (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Bomir Thoradin (nur erwähnt) * Maorn * Asha Vamir (Erstauftritt) * Erzaria (nur erwähnt) * Vaaki (nur erwähnt) * Keira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Dougen (nur erwähnt) * Tibault Reginaux (als Illusion) * Mordin Thoradin (als Illusion) Trivia * In diesem Kapitel wird enthüllt, dass es sich bei Bomir Thoradin um eben den Zwerg handelt, der auch im Kingswood versucht hatte, die magische Axt aus dem Grabmal der Zwerge zu erbeuten, welche auch Kolgar schon zu erlangen versucht hatte. Sein weiterer Verbleib ist ungeklärt. * Als Mephistopheles die Erscheinung von Mordin Thoradin annimmt, sieht Alec zum ersten Mal die Gestalt von Kolgar's Vater und ist überrascht, da Er sich diesen gänzlich anders vorgestellt hatte. Auch sieht Er den legendären Throneforger, welchen die Illusion bei sich trägt. * Alec wirkt den Zauber "Windstoß" insgesamt drei Mal in diesem Kapitel, ohne Ihn ein einziges Mal gegen einen Feind einzusetzen. * Als Alec vorschlägt, dass sich die Gruppe einen Namen machen sollte, um politischen Einfluss und Respekt zu erlangen, lautet einer der Vorschläge "Bane's Crushers", woraufhin eine Diskussion entbrennt, ob Sie dann diejenigen sind, die Bane "crushen" oder Bane seine "Crusher", also Vollstrecker, sind. Dies ist eine Referenz an "The Big Bang Theory", wo eine ähnliche Diskussion in Bezug auf die fiktive Figur Wesley Crusher geführt wurde.